Guerra
by Watashinomori
Summary: Numa época onde paz é um nome meramente esquecido o amor pode encontrar um caminho para sobreviver. :cenas de violência:YaoiSlash: Concorreu para o III Chellange RS e como sempre perdeu... é a vida... Quem sabe um dia eu tiro terceiro lugar...


**Guerra**

Era um dia tranqüilo, aquele, quente e fresco. Estranhamente iluminado, pelo que me lembro, ou quem sabe isso é uma distorção da minha mente. Bom, o importante era que ele estava comigo. Sentado ao meu lado brincando e sorrindo. Mesmo numa era de guerra, numa situação como a nossa, com aquele demônio que não ouso dizer o nome perseguindo pessoas como nós, ele me dava motivos para tocar adiante. A sua influência podia não ser muito grande em nosso país, mas ainda assim era o suficiente para nos escondermos.

Sirius pulava na nossa cama, tão alegre que eu não consegui esconder um sorriso.

-Acorda dorminhoco. Acorda! – gritou para mim.

-Que é? – respondi falsamente irritado, como eu amava o seu humor pela manhã.

Ele se largou ao meu lado.

-Aqueles bichas não vão nos pegar! Não mesmo, não comigo aqui!

No momento eu não entendi, mas um pouco mais tarde enquanto lia um jornal no bar perto da minha casa eu entendi. Um grupo numeroso de "comensais da morte" havia sido preso. Comensais da Morte é um exército desgarrado do rebanho da guerra, por si só são terríveis, tanto quanto aquele demônio. Aterrorizavam aqui, onde o monstro ainda não estendera suas mãos, seguindo seus preceitos fielmente, ajudando onde era difícil de alcançar. Quanto mais daqueles morressem melhor para pessoas como eu e Sirius.

Eu voltei minha atenção para a página de palavras-cruzadas, um vício que alimento desde o meu décimo quinto aniversário. Escutei a campainha da porta e me virei rapidamente, apenas para deslumbrar os longos cabelos negros do homem que morava comigo. Seus olhos prateados me mirando com o desejo que eu bem conhecia. Um sorriso demorado perpassou-lhe os lábios.

-Dia, koi – falou docilmente.

Eu enrubesci. Koi é amor em japonês, a forma mais melosa de se falar. Ele tinha a mania de me chamar assim desde o dia que achou um livro de verbetes japoneses na minha biblioteca particular, ou meu mundinho monocromático sem graça, como ele a chamava.

-Dia – respondi somente.

Nosso café foi rápido, como sempre. Voltamos para casa assim que tomamos o último gole. Numa época como a de agora, apesar de não estarmos visivelmente no ápice da batalha, não era bom se demorar nas ruas londrinas. Os terroristas ainda ameaçavam.

A nossa moradia era perfeitamente masculina. Nossas roupas e pertences estavam espalhados por todo canto. Apesar da minha organização aparente eu não conseguia dar um jeito naquela bagunça em especial. Quando eu estava prestes a começar uma boa faxina uma mão me lança contra a parede, com um cuidado sem igual.

-Você não acha que eu permitiria que você fosse brincar sem mim, né? – Sirius sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu e Sirius Black morávamos juntos há exatamente um ano, na verdade naquele dia nós completávamos um ano sob o mesmo teto, e dois como namorados.

Seus lábios quentes passavam pela minha pele. Minhas mãos buscando o corpo esguio dele. Eu desejava ter aquela pele de tom bronzeado. E de certa forma eu a tinha. Meu corpo pequeno e curvado ficava estranhamente perfeito quando ele me abraçava daquela maneira, parecia feito para se encaixar ao dele tão grande. Eu me sentia completo quando nossos lábios roçavam daquela maneira. E ele sabia disso, e fazia apenas para me atiçar e atormentar.

-Temos que arrumar a casa, com certeza – falei ao acordar, um pouco mais tarde, seminu sob um braço forte dele.

-Não – resmungou. Ele deitava desleixado ao meu lado, completamente nu e um braço sobre meu corpo. Estava dormindo ainda.

Aninhei-me em seu peito, ele me abraçou instintivamente.

-Siri, temos que arrumar a casa. Olha a zona, se tivermos que fugir não sei o que acontecerá.

Ele acordou sério e me virou para que o fitasse.

-Se tivermos que fugir não será porque um mal-amado nos amedrontou, e sim porque é romântico – virou e dormiu.

Eu estranhava aquela palavra saindo dos lábios dele. Romântico. Ele era um amante devasso, não um romântico sensível. Mas ainda assim me lembro do encanto que eu senti ao escutar aquelas palavras. Algo relacionado ao deleite que sentia quando tomado pelo prazer ele gritava que me amava.

Levantei tentando não acorda-lo, coloquei as peças que faltavam em meu corpo: cueca e calça. Fui para a sala do pequeno apartamento. Comecei a limpar vagarosamente. Primeiro tirei todas as roupas, depois coloquei meus livros nas estantes e por fim varri. Era um pouco tarde, quando Black levantou da cama com um sorriso e o corpo nu. Ele me abraçou e beijou a orelha sussurrando que sentia fome. Eu que assistia a um programa de tv mandei ele ir se trocar. A contragosto ele foi.

Voltou vestido inteiramente de negro. Eu prendi a respiração. Ele ficava lindo nessas roupas. Uma calça preta, uma camisa negra de mangas compridas e um sobretudo da mesma cor. O cabelo preso nas pontas, quase se soltando num ato desleixado. Ele me sorriu levianamente.

-Vamos?

Eu me senti, por um momento, incapaz de lhe responder. Olhei para mim mesmo. Não tinha metade daquele esplendor, mas era até que bonitinho, lindo de acordo com Sirius, porém ele exagerava. Meus jeans e camisa social não chegavam aos pés da elegância emanada por ele, completada com um All-Star inteiramente negro, exceto apenas pelo símbolo da empresa. Eu calçava um tênis surrado de segunda.

-Claro – eu sorri de volta. Sorri a minha maneira, pura e ingênua.

Desci pegando a chave do apartamento, me preparando para ir para a lanchonete em frente ao prédio. Entretanto Black pegou a chave da hedionda motocicleta. Eu odiava andar naquele monstro de duas rodas.

-O que está pensando, Black? Em pegar uma moto para atravessar a rua?

-Nós vamos para um outro lugar, koi.

-Por isso essa elegância toda, eu devia ter imaginado.

Ele sorriu em resposta ao meu resmungo. Talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação, mas ele adorava dar um sorrisinho especial para mim.

Eu subi relutante naquele... naquele troço. Ele deu a partida e fomos pelas vielas ramificadas das avenidas grandes. Chegando a uma casa pequena e esquecida no agitado centro de Londres. Eu conhecia aquele lugar, fora onde eu o vira pela primeira vez.

Entramos na casa de jogos. Sirius se guiou até uma mesa de carteado e lançou uma quantidade de dinheiro na mesa. Pegou algumas cartas e um cigarro. Ele estava submerso no mundo das apostas. Eu lembro que ele só falou comigo porque eu estava jogando carteado e perdendo feio. Além de azarento sou péssimo jogador de qualquer coisa.

Estava admirando o quanto ele ficava charmoso com aquele cigarro pendendo a um canto da boca e os olhos concentrados nas cartas em suas mãos, mãos grandes e fortes que eu desejava passeando pelo meu corpo.

Dirigi-me ao pequeno bar e pedi algumas bebidas e um prato de qualquer coisa que não me lembro. Levei o prato e a bebida até ele. Não havia reparado, mas na mesa só tinham pessoas que ele conhecia a longa-data. James Potter, Severus Snape, Amus Diggory e outros que não recordava os nomes. Havia uma mulher, linda por sinal, Bellatrix Lestrange se não me engano. Essa dava em cima do meu namorado descaradamente. Mas para a maioria ali presente éramos apenas companheiros de casa, dividíamos aluguel e contas, e não uma cama.

Aproximei-me com os quitutes e a bebida, levemente enciumado pela mão da mulher passear pelo peito de meu namorado e ela estar levemente abraçada a ele. Pigarreei para que ele me visse.

-Paro – anunciou.

-A mesa perde – alguém respondeu.

Sirius sorriu e a mão da garota passou de maneira mais ousada. Meu pigarro foi maior.

-Remmie, ah, obrigado. Eu tô faminto – exclamou pegando um quitute qualquer e enfiando na boca.

-Hm... a namoradinha veio trazer a comidinha? – Snape falou zombando.

Sirius quase cuspiu a comida no chão.

-Pare com isso Snape. Ele é meu amigo.

-A quem quer enganar? – ele elevou uma sobrancelha.

-Você está inventando isso porque perdeu – Sirius estava nervoso, suava e olhava rápido para todos os lugares em busca de uma resposta.

Snape sorriu vitorioso e olhou para mim. Eu estava distraído, quase hipnotizado olhando para o nada. Mas nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu juro que vi desejo naquela imensidão negra. Corado e surpreso eu virei meu rosto.

-Então façamos uma nova aposta.

Black não pareceu gostar, e eu muito menos. O olhar possessivo de Severus sobre mim era horripilante.

-Qual a aposta? – Sirius perguntou temeroso. Raramente o ouvia assim.

-Aquele que ganhar passa o resto do dia na companhia de Lupin, com total liberdade.

Sirius quase pula da cadeira engasgado com o nada. Eu me sobressaltei e preparei para correr, porém Bellatrix tinha o dobro da minha agilidade e me prendeu com uma força surpreendente.

-Aposta injusta – ele disse, por fim. – Não haveria vitória para mim... eu ganho de certeza e não levo nada – olhei para ele indignado. – Afinal eu sempre passo o dia com ele e nós somos amigos, não aconteceria nada legal.

-Desistindo eu o levo de certeza.

Nem Sirius confiava plenamente em Snape e Lestrange. Mas eles eram ótimos parceiros de cartas. James se aproximou dele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Senti meu corpo se aquecer de alguma forma, e boa parte desse calor ficou concentrado em meu rosto, estava corado. Com toda certeza nunca gostei da proximidade entre aqueles dois. Eram amigos há bem mais tempo que eu e Sirius, sempre juntos em qualquer parada. Eu tinha ciúmes dele, mais ciúmes da amizade do que da idéia deles terem um caso, já que o Potter era casado com uma garota linda.

-Certo – Sirius disse por fim. – É injusto, mas eu jogo pela defesa de meu amigo.

E o jogo começou. James parecia ajudar Sirius, e Amus ajudava Snape. Bellatrix me segurava com força. Não entendia nada daquele jogo, algo entre poker e blackjack. Só me recordo de ser um jogo exclusivo do cassino disfarçado. Não tinha regras conhecidas. Sem entender eu vi Sirius bufando e pousando as cartas invertidas na mesa.

Ele levantou e passou por mim me olhando furioso, murmurou um desculpe seco e saiu para uma mesa de dados. Eu olhei assustado para Snape que se aproximou de mim ameaçadoramente. Lestrange me soltou. Severus me puxou e beijou. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele era muito forte, ao contrário de mim.

Senti algo o puxando para longe e me abraçando.

-BLACK O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?

-Por que você fez isso? – ignorou a pergunta do outro. Seus braços me prendiam de uma maneira protetora e possessiva.

-Tínhamos um acordo. Meu até o outro dia.

-Seu, mas sem forçá-lo a nada! Ele não queria o beijo.

-Se essa garotinha não é sua namorada então deixe que eu me divirta com...

Não chegou a terminar a frase, pois Sirius me soltou e começou a socar o outro. James segurou Amus e Bellatrix, eu não tinha força para tentar impedir ninguém.

Sirius levantou Snape e o largou em cima de uma mesa puída que cedeu derrubando o homem de olhos negros no chão. Eu gritei seu nome para que parasse, mas isso pareceu instigá-lo mais ainda. Então me calei desesperado.

Um círculo estava se formando em volta do grupo que brigava. Os ocupantes do lugar não eram muitos.

-Retire o que disse.

-Não há o que retirar – Snape cuspiu a voz engolfada com o sangue que escorria.

Outro soco cortou o ar e atingiu o alvo em cheio. Black saiu de cima dele e o puxou para que levantasse e pudesse jogá-lo em outro lugar, mas a manga da camisa, onde Sirius segurava, se rompeu, derrubando-os no chão com o ímpeto. Uma tatuagem negra foi vista no antebraço esquerdo de Severus. Uma tatuagem que marcava os comensais da morte.

Black correu até mim e me puxou com força. Alguns dos ocupantes na sala bloquearam nossa passagem segurando, outros nos cercaram. Eu, Sirius e James estávamos encrencados. Segurando-me com força eles começaram a procurar um jeito de escapar. Potter murmurou algo no ouvido de Sirius. Eu estava tão nervoso que nem fiquei enciumado.

-Talvez você não goste do que irá acontecer, mas eu sempre estarei aqui com você – ele murmurou para mim.

Sem entender olhei para ele pedindo explicação. Ele não me deu nenhuma, mas a visão dos atos de Potter já explicava o suficiente.

Ele pegava pernas de uma cadeira a um canto. Entregou uma para Sirius que me passou para trás dele. Então eu tremi violentamente. Matar. Era isso que eles iam fazer para abrir caminho. Matar, tirar a vida de uma pessoa, eu não queria ver. Não queria estar mais ali, não queria ter o chamado para sair, não queria ser tão fraco e indefeso. Mas meu querer era irrelevante naquele momento.

Eu estava tão ocupado com meus pensamentos que não percebi quando meu amante trocou de lugar com o seu melhor amigo. Mas eu acordei no instante em que suas mãos ficaram sobre meus olhos e nós saímos correndo, eu sendo guiado por Sirius, que às vezes se movimentava bruscamente para acertar algum comensal.

Chegamos à porta e eles a trancaram, Black retirou as mãos dos meus olhos.

-Siri.

-Agora não, koi. Sobe na moto.

Olhei estranhamente para ele.

-SOBE! – impaciente ele me colocou sobre a moto. James subiu atrás de mim e estendeu a mão para meu namorado.

-Venha.

-Se eu subir eles saem e nos matam. Eu quero que pelo menos o Remmie e você sobrevivam a esses racistas mal-amados.

James deu a partida.

-Potter, você não vai largá-lo aí, vai?

-Minha esposa está grávida, por mais que eu não queira, tenho que ir.

-Eu fico.

-NÃO! – gritou Sirius. – Eu me mataria se algo acontecesse a você. Eu te amo Remmie, ashiteru. - Ashiteru – "eu te amo" em japonês.

Antes que ele terminasse a declaração eu tampei meus ouvidos tentando impedir a sua voz de adentrar em meus ouvidos. Mas era impossível.

-Não diz, não diz que ama, não fale como se fosse a última vez que nos falamos, não fale como se nunca mais fosse me falar isso.

-Vai, meu amor.

-Se você não vier eu me mato – gritei desesperado. Ele parou analisando. Eu não sabia mentir para ele e minha convicção o convenceu.

Após um tempo, sem que nenhum ruído fosse feito, exceto pelos sons noturnos e os golpes dos comensais tentando arrombar a porta. Se Sirius a soltasse ela viria abaixo e eles nos alcançariam.

Black suspirou e correu muito rápido, pulou na motocicleta e James saiu com ela mais rápido que o motor dela conseguia.

Suspirei aliviado. Porém meu alívio foi cortado por um disparo quase certeiro. A bala raspou minha orelha. O sangue caia torrencialmente enquanto James tentava me passar para trás, para que Sirius cuidasse de mim. Nessa troca de lugar a moto quase virou.

Senti meu corpo desfalecendo aos poucos, enquanto eu tentava fingir estar bem, mas era impossível. Potter virou em uma esquina derrapando no asfalto. O movimento brusco me fez soltar um gemido com a dor e o pavor misturados.

-Remmie, fica quieto e me abraça.

-Siri, tá doendo muito – finalmente assumi, a mão dele tentado estancar o sangue que fluía da ferida.

-Eu sei – ele murmurou sorrindo, tentando me acalmar.

Eu me aninhei em seus braços, tentando esquecer a dor. Uma freada brusca quase nos jogou no chão. Estávamos em frente a um hospital pequeno.

-O lugar não é muito bom. Mas a maioria dos hospitais daqui estão sobre o poder do homem-mau – ele zombou. Mas ficou sério. – Remus está péssimo, Sirius. É aqui ou arriscar ser pego.

-Olha para ele – só então percebi a voz embargada do meu namorado.

-Siri – minha voz falhava. Havia perdido mais sangue que podia imaginar. – Vou ficar bem.

Ele me apertou mais em seu colo. Sentia-me um adolescente, aproveitava daquela proximidade para sentir nossas peles roçando, seu hálito, o quanto seu peito era forte. Me imaginava sendo salvo de um perigo na floresta ou algum afogamento, ou sendo carregado para uma casa nova. Mas a fraqueza estava tomando conta de mim e me obrigando a voltar para a vida real e dolorida.

Quando dei por mim já estava na recepção de um hospital pequeno e simples. Era tudo tão perfeitamente branco e organizado dentro do lugar que me senti um profanador sujando aquele chão branco tão bem encerado de vermelho. Um homem vestido de verde veio me ver.

Vi bordado em seu uniforme as palavras "Saint Mungus" antes de ser tomado pelo negro do desfalecimento.

Quando acordei estava numa cama branca como todo o lugar. Enfermeiras de verdes passavam de um lado para o outro. Uma parou e me deu algo para tomar, era péssimo, mas aquilo me deixou mais animado e eu jurava que se me olhasse no espelho não estaria mais tão pálido. Tentei me sentar e sentir um puxão em um dos braços. Havia um saco com sangue ligado ao meu braço por um tubinho e este espetado em minha carne.

Eu vi a enfermeira voltar junto com alguém, que correu até mim. Sirius sorria por me ver acordado, seus olhos estavam inchados e eu, com experiência, sabia que se culpara pelo machucado. Como da vez que eu caí e quebrei o braço quando ele insistiu para que eu andasse de skate, e outras mais.

-Me perdoa, koi. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu te amo. Não queria ter te machucado.

-Tudo bem, você não sabia se o Severus podia ou não ser alguém decente. E nem que o cassino era um lugar para aqueles... bem para eles se encontrarem

-Mas eu que dei a idéia de ir para um lugar diferente, eu não devia ter te levado para lá. Com certeza não.

-Siri – chamei num tom entre divertido e zangado.

Ele sorriu e me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

-Quando você sair daqui eu te darei um outro beijo – seu olhar era malicioso. – Em algum lugar onde esse trocinho com sangue não atrapalhe.

Eu ri, foi um ótimo momento. Potter apareceu sob os umbrais da enfermaria com um sorriso de alívio, sorrindo para mim, a esposa apareceu ao seu lado sorrindo alegre, quando olhou para mim seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho. Ela correu até mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando vivamente.

Eu e ela havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos, nossos gostos eram muito parecidos, e eu até me sentia atraído por ela. Não tanto quanto pelo Sirius, mas ainda assim.

-Que bom que está bem, Remus! – ela falou alegre.

Black bufou irritado. Odiava quando chegava alguém e o atrapalhava em qualquer coisa. Ela notou e bateu na cabeça dele zombeteiramente.

-Sim, Lil. Brigado.

James se aproximou enlaçou a esposa e sorriu para mim.

-Eu estava preocupado. Nunca pensei que aquele seboso do Snape fosse um... bem, um comensal.

-Nem eu. Apesar de nunca ter ido com a cara dele.

-Nem se preocupe, koi. Agora a cara dele está bem amassada.

Olhei preocupado para os dois homens. Então percebi, eles não trajavam as vestes do dia em que fui ferido e vi alguns curativos.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei receoso.

O de óculos sorriu e recebeu um tapa certeiro da esposa que pareceu irritada. Sirius também riu.

-Nós o encontramos na rua com aquele Lucius Malfoy, lembra, ele tava jogando conosco quando nos conhecemos.

-Não termine a frase, eu sei o final – olhei levemente zangado para eles. – Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Cinco dias – James me respondeu.

Arregalei os olhos. A enfermeira chegou puxando todos dali. Pouco depois Sirius voltou sorrindo com uma maletinha.

-O quê...?

-Vou ficar aqui. Eu expliquei que somos "casados" – fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – então ela liberou – colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Era aquilo que mais me enlouquecia nele.

Aquele jeito que mesclava desleixo e elegância. Aquele paradoxo denominado Sirius Black. Ele adorava ouvir essa última frase.

Quando eu finalmente saí do hospital Sirius me levou para um lugar estranho. Era reservado ele parecia agitado naquele dia.

-Levaram o James.

-Que?

-Levaram o James para um campo de concentração, aqueles nazistas de bosta! Aqueles racistas branquelos levaram meu melhor amigo para um campo hediondo de concentração!

Olhei para ele intrigado

-Vamos morar aqui. Não há jeito.

-Onde estamos? – fitei o lugar e reconheci não saber onde estava.

-Num fim de mundo onde aquele Hitler e seus amiguinhos não nos achem.

Entramos na casa pequena e apertada. Viver ali não parecia muito legal. Mas ao terminar de visitar o lugar percebi que estava exatamente do jeito que eu gostava.

Nos três primeiros dias eu senti saudades do nosso kit net. Mas quando eu consegui fazer aquele macarrão desidratado com ovo frito eu me senti verdadeiramente em casa.

Sirius conseguia ser pior que eu na cozinha. Enquanto eu não sabia fritar um ovo ele sempre perdia o leite que fervia. Então no início a gente sempre comia pizza.

Aos poucos eu ia cedendo ao charme Sirius Black da casa. Meu amante me guiava naquele novo lugar. Sempre que possível me trancava no quarto e só permitia que eu saísse quando ele tirava de mim tudo que queria.

Era bom ter uma casa com mais de dois cômodos.

Certo dia enquanto eu terminava de ler mais um dos meus milhares de livros do meu mundinho monocromático sem graça, a campainha tocou. Sirius foi atender a porta.

Dois homens fortes e altos, loiros e robustos, vestidos inteiramente de negro, exceto por uma faixa em seu braço esquerdo. Ela era vermelha, com um círculo branco e no centro do círculo o símbolo do nazismo. Como aquele tatuado no braço do Snape.

-Sirius Black e Remus John Lupin, queiram nos acompanhar.

-Que querem? – Sirius perguntou.

-Venham apenas.

Black fechou a porta com força e me puxou para um canto. Saímos por uma janela esquecida, nosso meio de fuga.

Ele me pôs na moto e deu a partida.

-Agora vá.

-Mas Sirius, e você?

-Eu vou distraí-los, você foge.

-Mas...

-Por que você acha que eu te ensinei a andar nela? Agora vai fundo e some daqui.

Eu acelerei a moto com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi com pesar que eu vi Sirius correndo para o outro lado. Seus longos cabelos esvoaçando. Ele sumiu do meu campo de visão e eu ouvi um disparo. A moto derrapou e eu caí de cara com o furgão dos nazistas. Um homem corpulento me viu e puxou com força. Meu braço que havia quebrado com a queda irrompeu em dor.

-Achei você, judeuzinho imundo. Achava que ia sair correndo num monstrinho desses?

Não conseguia me debater com tanta dor. A mais saliente era a que se assimilava a morte aparente de Sirius. Ele me largou no furgão. Tinha mais uma pessoa ali. Um homem da minha idade, baixinho e gordinho. Vestia o uniforme do exército nazista, mas tremia só de me olhar.

-Que você faz aqui? – perguntei.

-E-eu tenho ordens pa-para que você fi-fique calado.

-Certo.

Senti um corpo caindo sobre o meu. Algo escorreu sobre minha perna. Algo quente. Olhei para cima e vi Sirius se contorcendo. Virei e o abracei.

-Pensei que tinha morrido.

-Pensei que tinha escapado – ele murmurou cansado.

Quando ele levantou uma mão para tocar meu braço eu recuei.

-Que aconteceu?

-Eu caí da moto – e desviei o olhar para minha perna. Então eu vi.

Sangue escorria da perna de Sirius. Uma ferida proeminente se abria na canela. Era feita por uma arma. O tiro havia acertado Sirius afinal, sorte que não fora fatal.

-Koi. Vão nos levar para um campo de concentração. Não queria que você fosse, você não ia suportar viver lá.

-Judeu, fique quieto! E você Peter, mantenha-os de boca fechada – um dos soldados que pegou Sirius pôs a cabeça para dentro.

Passamos o caminho inteiro calados. Abraçados, cuidando um do outro. A minha mão boa agora arrumava as longas madeixas de meu amante, enquanto as dele me cobriam de carícias e proteção.

-Eu estarei lá, não tema – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando percebeu que eu havia tremido.

Eu me aninhei ainda mais em seus braços grandes e fortes. Então adormeci.

Acordei quando paramos em um porto. Seríamos transportados para a Alemanha em um navio de Hitler disfarçado, que com certeza subornara a guarda do porto para que não o revistasse. Sirius me abraçava ainda mais forte. Ele tremia. Nunca havia reparado que ele ficava sinistramente atraente com medo.

Fomos carregados para uma ala particular, devido a nossas feridas. Fomos tratados da forma mais negligente possível. Assim que botaram umas ataduras e retiraram a bala da perna de Sirius, sem anestesia, fomos largados junto com outros. Alguns choravam implorando para sair, outros negando serem judeus. A mão de Sirius buscou meu corpo. Sentamos juntos. Olhamos desesperadamente para todos ali presentes, nenhum rosto conhecido. O navio nazista saído da Inglaterra era o mais vazio. Já que o nazismo não era bem vindo no país.

Assim que os soldados fecharam a porta de nossa cela marinha e a escuridão tomou o lugar nos vimos livres para falar, embora a maioria chorasse com medo, nós estávamos estranhamente calmos. Talvez a presença um do outro fizesse isso.

-E nem somos mais judeus. Largamos isso também quando passamos a namorar.

Eu assenti em seus braços. Sabia que meu braço estava perdido sem tratamento. Sabia que a perna de Sirius também não voltaria mais a ser o que era, e que não transaríamos mais. Que nossos beijos seriam rápidos e escondidos, isso se conseguíssemos nos beijar. Mas estaríamos juntos. Até o fim. Chorei em seu colo e ele me abraçou sem reprimir meu choro. Pouco depois, eu imagino que chegando a mesma conclusão que eu, ele chorou também, enterrando o rosto em meus cabelos. Então entendemos o porquê de todos ali chorarem. Nunca mais teriam a sua vida de volta. Nunca mais, mesmo se a guerra acabasse nada seria igual. Chorando eu adormeci novamente, para tentar sumir dessa realidade.

Acordei quando todos dormiam. Sem dormir olhei para o lugar, o breu era intenso e não havia escotilhas para que iluminassem o lugar. Sirius gemia ao meu lado, provavelmente de dor. Eu também a sentia. O abracei e tentei esquenta-lo.

-Queria dizer que um dia ficará tudo bem novamente, mas sei que este é o fim.

A viagem foi terrível, enjôos e não saíamos. Black quem arrumou uma maneira de fazermos nossas necessidades. Ele era incrivelmente criativo, e ficava estranhamente calmo quando a situação apertava. Assim que atracamos, com fome, cansaço e dor finalmente vimos a luz. Mas nossos olhos acostumados com as sombras perpétuas quase se cegaram. Então percebemos, quando a vista se acostumou, que vários de nós não suportaram a viagem. Eu mesmo teria falecido se não fosse Sirius ao meu lado. Escorados um ao outro caminhamos para fora daquele inferno sobre as águas, mas para ir para o inferno sobre a terra.

Subimos num trem onde tínhamos que viajar em pé. E este estava lotado com pessoas de outras nacionalidades. Poucos falavam inglês, apenas aqueles que vieram conosco. Aquela viagem de trem foi pior que tudo para nós. Eu não tinha forças suficientes para segurar muito menos com o braço quebrado. Mas, não sei como, eu suportei a viagem toda. Assim que descemos, fomos revistados e levados para o nosso alojamento deram de cara com James.

O homem estava muito mais magro que o normal, mas sorriu para Sirius que estava com o cabelo raspado.

-Não acredito que conseguiram! – zombou.

Descontraímos. Um momento de relaxamento com velhas lembranças seria feito toda noite. Isso traria uma tristeza maior que a alegria, mas juntos nós não deixaríamos eles ganharem.

-E Lily? – perguntei preocupado.

-Ela fugiu. Eu consegui faze-la fugir. O bebê está a salvo. E ela também. Espero muito que ela encontre outro homem que seja um bom pai – seu sorriso murchou.

Eu sabia o quanto ele amava a esposa. Era tudo para ele.

-Mas ela estará bem, é inteligente e saberá se cuidar, e do bebê também.

Ele riu para mim e suspirou. Arrumamos Sirius na cama de baixo, eu na do meio e ele na superior. Zombávamos um da cara do outro. Fazíamos o trabalho difícil, a convivência difícil se tornar mais leve. Os outros presos também compartilhavam de nossa alegria, e enfim éramos um grupo unido.

Eu, Sirius e alguns outros não éramos capazes de realizar trabalhos pesados por causa das feridas, então fomos incumbidos de preparar as refeições e outras coisas. Vimos vários grupos andarem para a morte na câmara de gás. Sabíamos que um dia seríamos chamados para ela também.

A rotina era difícil. Nos obrigavam a dormir muito tarde e acordar muito cedo, as tarefas, mesmo não sendo tão pesadas quanto a da maioria, eram muito cansativas para nós. Meu braço quase sempre doía, eu chorava a cada noite, muitas delas nos braços do meu namorado.

Passado quase um ano naquele lugar horrível o soldado baixinho e gordo que vimos no jipe parou a porta e murmurou alguns nomes. Era normal os soldados darem ordens de um grupo se banhar antes do outro. E era sempre um mesmo grupo. Sirius fazia parte do primeiro e eu do segundo. Naquele dia em específico nós compartilhamos cama. Era quase impossível, mas às vezes conseguíamos. Sirius fazia um tipo de tenda, e com a ajuda de James sempre podíamos contar com um pouco mais de privacidade, era raro de acontecer, mas ainda assim era tudo que conseguíamos nesse momento desesperado. Desde que as feridas cicatrizaram, por assim dizer, dormíamos na mesma cama, mas naquele dia nós transamos, coisa que aconteceu no máximo umas três vezes. Ele riu pra mim e murmurou:

-Ashiteru, itooshi, ashiteru. - Eu te amo, querido, eu te amo

Depois tomamos o banho normalmente, mas ao retornar nem James, nem Black me esperavam em suas camas. Eles haviam ido para a câmara de gás. Eu nunca mais os veria. Sem brincadeiras e sem alegria. Aquele dormitório tornou-se do mais alegre para o mais triste. Nossa produção baixou, e quando Peter Pettigrew apareceu essa manhã eu sabia para onde ia. Eu sabia que iria me reencontrar com meu Sirius novamente.

Olhei para todos que se preparavam para o banho. Eles realmente pareciam crentes na mentira. Chorei baixinho atrás do grupo. Senti meu corpo enregelar. Eu não poderia continuar, não me deixariam levar sua memória adiante. Era o fim. Quando a câmara de gás apareceu a minha frente eu estanquei. Um soldado corpulento me empurrou, caí com força no chão, machucando o braço já ferido.

Muitos tentaram correr. A briga tornara-se grande e eu, sempre fraco, caído no chão. Fui pisoteado algumas vezes, mas os numerosos soldados pararam a rebelião. Alguns morreram antecipadamente com os tiros, outros não tiveram essa sorte. Uma mão estranhamente leve me levantou, olhei para os olhos do meu assassino e sorri agradecido. Ele estranhou.

-Spaziergang, fastet - Ande, depressa. – disse. Eu julgo que seja 'caminhe' ou 'vá'.

É o fim. Sem esperanças de volta. Pelo menos há um lado bom nisto tudo. É só mais uns trinta minutos. Juntos eternamente. Agora eles não podem mais ficar entre nós. Me espere querido, estou chegando.

**N/A: **Sim, sim... para aqueles que leram anteriormente eu modifiquei sim... Coloquei umas coisas que faltavam e detalhei mais o finzinho... e pus um pouquinho mais de ação e draminha no fim (faz carinha de inocente). Estou trabalhando numa continuação para ela... espero não desatar a chorar quando reescrever o fim... coisa que eu acho que não vou fazer... E pra quem tava falando (uma carrada de gente) 'mas ele não disse que não transariam' eu escrevi que eles arranjaram alguma maneira de, de vez em quando, conseguirem... bom espero que gostem. Ah sim... tirei a musiquinha porque ela era do Challenge e essa aqui já não é mais, depois da modificação.

Ah sim... para não cometer muita burrice falei com meu professor de história...


End file.
